


Kanan All Engines

by PoisonPegasus



Series: Kanan and Friends (aka: kanan is haunted by the mere notion of trains with faces) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Major Character Injury, RubyLeah isn't the focus but whatever, choo choo, the sequel that never should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPegasus/pseuds/PoisonPegasus
Summary: Dia invites Kanan on a trip to a railway in Oigawa with Ruby and Leah, and Kanan takes it upon herself to confess her feelings to Dia. However, something gets in the way...





	Kanan All Engines

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel nobody should have asked for

Kanan was suddenly woken up Monday one morning to the sound of her phone ringing.

 _I really need to change my ringtone,_ she thought to herself. Maybe Mari's metal tracks were too intense for the mornings _._

She picked up her phone. "Heeeeey, Dia."

"Good morning to you too." Dia responded. She too sounded exasperated. "How would you like to come with me on a weekend trip?" Kanan perked up instantly.

"UUUUUH YES. Why do you ask?" Kanan asked. Dia sighed with relief.

"Ruby and Leah want to go to this heritage railway nearby and I've been drafted as driver, so I thought I should bring someone along to keep me from having an aneurysm. I couldn't think of anyone better to ask, since Sarah kinda creeps me out and I don't trust Mari around heavy machinery."

Kanan chuckled. "That's fair. When are you gonna pick me up?" The bluenette inquired.

"I'll grab you on Friday afternoon," Dia responded. "does that sound like a plan?"

"Yup, works for me. See you then!" Kanan stated. The two hung up, and Kanan stared at her phone until a realization hit her.

She's spending a weekend with Dia. On their own (mostly). In a situation where she had been considered really useful and a good friend.

 _Fuck dude,_ Kanan thought. _I gotta confess!_

* * *

Time passed, and soon enough Friday afternoon had arrived. Kanan waited outside her family's house anxiously for Dia's car to arrive. She had spent the past week practicing cheesy pickup lines and imagining how to pull of the Best Confession Ever™, much like any self-respecting lesbian does (citation needed). At last, a silver car pulled up to the Matsuura family's home, carrying the Kurosawas and one extra gay in it. Kanan opened the shotgun door and climbed in.

"Kanan-chan! It's been ages!" Ruby exclaimed. "How have thing been?"

Kanan smiled. "I've been fine, but I probably haven't done as much as you guys have, ahah." She turned to face Leah. "You looking forward to the trip?"

Leah nodded, but she was obviously nervous. _I guess this must be the first time she's been on a proper trip with her girlfriend_ , Kanan thought. She then turned to Dia, who smiled back exasperatedly.

"Thanks for coming, Kanan. You're a lifesaver." Kanan tried her best not to have a gay heart attack in the car.

"No problem, Dia! ahaha..."

And a few seconds later, the car of gays pulled back onto the road and trundled away.

* * *

The next morning, the four girls walked up to the main station of the Oigawa Railway. The four girls stood there, impressed by their surroundings.

"Woah... this place is cool..." Leah said in awe. Ruby's face lit up.

"I know right! It's one of the few places left in Japan that still run steam locomotives! Here, let's go to the platform and check it out!"

Ruby proceded to pull her girlfriend to look at the marvel of engineering, with Dia yelling "Be careful, you two!" at them as they left. Now, Dia and Kanan were alone.

Kanan and Dia had had a great day out while the other two were on their date. It was probably really sweet and fun but I can't write anything to save my life, so just imagine a fun sightseeing excursion with these two. It's great isn't it?

Anyway, the sun was late in the afternoon as the two girls walked along the platform of the main station, waiting for Ruby and Leah to get back from their rail outing. The two suddenly stopped and saw a beautiful overlook that's totally there at the actual station. They looked out at the sun, mesmerized by the scene before them. Kanan turned to Dia and began to speak.

"Dia... there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Dia turned to face Kanan, probably making one of those shoujo faces. You know the kind.

"Kanan-chan..."

"Dia, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, and-"

Before Kanan could get to the meat of her confession however, something caught her sight in the corner of her eye.

Something sinister.

Something... red.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hEXKhT8)

* * *

When Kanan woke up again, she was in the hospital with a full body cast. She tried to look around to see if anyone else was there, but trying to turn her neck caused her immense pain.

"OUCH OW FUCK" Kanan screamed. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Kanan recognized the voice as Dia, and immediately realized that she fucked up.

"...What did I do?" Kanan asked. Dia moved over to a spot where Kanan could see her.

"As soon as the train with Ruby and Leah pulled into the platform, you went into a blind panic and jumped off the panoramic view and into an open freight car filled with rocks below it, and all of your bones shattered upon impact." Dia exposited.

"...Oops." Kanan tried to chuckle, and then felt immediate pain. Dia smiled weakly. "Don't hurt yourself there, Kanan. I think you've done enough of that already." Kanan's expression became downcast.

"I'm sorry I ruined this trip for you guys. I wasn't thinking straight..." Kanan began to tear up, but then Dia spoke.

"Well, I don't think I can ever think straight with you around either, Kanan." Dia smiled as she ended the statement. A wide, teary, and knowing grin erupted on Kanan's face, and Dia cupped her cheek lovingly.

"AAAAH FUCK THAT HURTS AHHHHHH" "OH SHIT I'M SO SORRY KANAN"

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, she gets better
> 
> In case anyone was wondering; yes. The actual, real-life Oigawa Railway has turned some of their locomotives into Thomas characters.  
> http://oigawa-railway.co.jp/en/thomas.html
> 
> And these aren't dummy locos like they mostly use stateside! They turned actual, real steam locos into them. Thomas is actually really popular in Japan, makes you wonder what they could accomplish if Mattel weren't massive fuck-ups when it comes to managing their brands...
> 
> Rants about terrible companies aside, as soon as I remembered this was a thing, I had to write this follow-up. Idk why, but I just like to traumatize Kanan in my stories, I guess. She's a dork and she's great but now she's severely injured oops.


End file.
